There exists a technique of extracting a similar or identical portion in the source code to be analyzed. When a bug is found in a certain source code, this technique is used for finding a similar code to thereby increase maintenance working efficiency. This technique is a useful technique particularly when, for example, developing large scale software. It is easy to find a completely identical source code. However, in order to find a similar source code, flexibility is required with respect to differences in variables, function names, parameters and the like. For this reason, a similar code detection technique is used in which source code is standardized to thereby reduce dependence on a coding style.
However, in the related art, an identical or similar code can merely be found. For this reason, for example, information related to processing to be performed on the found code cannot be obtained. This sometimes inhibits maintenance work or code updating work from becoming sufficiently efficient.